Sharp and Flat
by Flypaper-Writer
Summary: Rachel gets in a car accident and loses her ability to sing. Can Quinn help her through these hard times? Faberry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any acotrs and stuff**

**Prologue**

Today was horrible as were most days spent in school. I was either ignored or told- quite harshly in my opinion- to be quiet and I was slushied not once but twice. I didn't even have a change of clothes after the second time. So I was forced to walk around in cold, sticky, wet clothing the whole day. God I loathe it the most when it dries and it's sticks to your flesh.

Sighing, I shut my locker and stalked off to glee. I wasn't even as eager as I once was to attend glee. It wasn't a safe haven anymore. Glee was more like an extension of school. The bullying was still the same but at least I didn't get slushied there.

"Oh great it's manhands," came Santana's snide voice. "I was praying you wouldn't show but I guess they went unanswered." I ignored her as per usual and took my seat in the front. Mr. Schuester had yet to appear which I thought was unprofessional. He should be setting an example by being early or at least on time.

"Hey RuPaul you still have some left over slushy from your slushy facial this morning," Santana laughed causing a few chuckles to ring out in the room.

"I'm well aware of that fact, thank you Santana, but as you can clearly see I didn't have a spare change of clothes so that's why I'm in this current state," I huffed before turning to face the board.

"Hm, if anything the slushy just improved your clothes," she cackled. I inhaled a deep breath of air before counting to ten silently. I refused to stoop to her level and acknowledge her insult.

"Hey Treasure Trail I'm talking to you," she snapped.

"Really?" I asked feigning surprise. "All I'm hearing is 'Blah, Blah, Blah'." I heard Mercedes gasp and I was doing the same mentally.

"You must have lost your mind Berry," Santana growled shooting out of her seat.

"Whoa what's going on?" Mr. Schuester intervened stepping into class.

"Nothing anymore," I sighed. "Mr. Schuester I'd rather not take part in today's practice. I'm going home." I mean really he couldn't expect me to perform under these circumstances.

"Good leave," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "More solos for us anyway."

I huffed and stormed out of the room. The walk to my car was peaceful and I had a chance to settle down. Now I sort of wished I had kept calm and not walked out. Starting my car I pulled out of the lot slowly and made my way home.

I hadn't noticed the dark flash to my left as I turned. Everything was a blur after that. I heard the sounds of crunching metal and squealing tires before I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I couldn't see.

My vision was blurry.

My body was frozen and a deep throbbing ran through my body.

Nothing was making sense and before I knew it I was engulfed in darkness.

**A/N: Alright this is my first Glee fic so tell me what you think.**


	2. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any acotrs and stuff.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Hospital**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I groaned wanting the annoying sound to vanish. Part of me felt as if I'd get up, shut off my alarm clock, and start my morning exercise regime. The other half, the logical one, knew that I wasn't moving anytime soon. My body felt as heavy as lead. It was stiff and throbbing with pain.

My chest burned the most, but what mainly bothered me was I couldn't conjure up any memories as to how I ended up in this position. I couldn't fathom how I could be in so much pain. I didn't know where I was.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I wanted to frown at the aggravating noise but my head felt as if it was being pounded in with a sledgehammer. Where was the sound coming from?

I was swimming in darkness and I wanted out. My eye lids were heavy though. As much as I wanted to open them I couldn't. It was almost like when you're aware that your dreaming and you need to escape it but you can't open our eyes to wake up.

I needed to though. Focusing as much energy as I could I made an attempt to open them. Heavy as they were I was starting see bits and pieces of bright light. Soon light was flowing freely.

I squinted taking in my surroundings. Clean white paint covered the walls of a square room. A light brown door was to my right and a few plastic chairs lined the walls below a few windows.

"Rachel?" a deep voice called.

My head lolled to the left and I was met with the sight of my father Leroy. A frown was etched into his dark face and tear stains marked his cheeks.

"Daddy?" I asked. He was suddenly overcome with emotion and tears were running freely down his face as he sobbed into his hands.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I twitched seeing the origin of the incessant beeping noise. It was a heart monitor. I was in the hospital.

I heard the door open to my right immediately and a few rushed shuffles.

"Baby what's wrong?" My other dad Elijah asked.

"Dad?" I whispered softly.

"Rach-," he couldn't even finish saying my name before he was in the same state as daddy.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Honey," daddy choked on a sob not able to continue.

"Sweety what your daddy's trying to say is you were in an accident," he explained. "A car accident."

**A/N: Alright chapters will be longer cause I'll start updating at home so yippee! Tell me what you think.**


	3. Breaking the News

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the wait. I don't even have an excuse as to what happened. Just know that I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any character or actors**

**Chapter 3**

**Breaking the News**

"Car accident?" The question hung in the air a moment as I tried to process the information I was given. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for a few days. Do you remember anything?" Daddy inquired, pulling dad closer.

My face scrunched up in concentration as I delved into my mind. Images of the walk to my car flashed through my head. I tried pulling up more memories. Getting into the car, and then driving home. I flinch as I'm hit with a wave of pain; the sound of crunching metal fills my ears then…nothing.

"Some of it." I speak slowly. "Not much after getting in the car."

"Oh sweetheart."

Dad has a fresh wave of tears streaming down his face again. I look away hating to see him cry.

I hear the room door open and direct my gaze to a lean, male figure shutting the door. He must be the doctor I note, examining his appearance. Wearing a white lab coat, he steps forward with a clipboard in his pale hand and a pen in the other.

"I see your awake Miss Berry," he sends me a warm smile and I can't help but notice how white his teeth are. "I'm Dr. Hansen."

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Hansen," I nod. He jots something down before directing his green eyes to both my fathers.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry," he acknowledges them, "we have the prognosis completed." He turns to me now. "Because you aren't of age yet I'll have to discuss this with your fathers."

I nod slowly in understanding. Of course I'm burning with curiosity anyway.

The good doctor and my fathers step outside of the room leaving me with my thoughts for a few minutes. They immediately stray to the Glee Club. As much as I wish I could disassociate myself from the show choir, my heart lies with them, even though they repeatedly trample all over it. How were they doing? Did any of them visit me? Did they even care?

I look around the room, hoping to find flowers or get well cards; the room is bare. Really, I should have known better, because all I end up doing is raising my hopes only to have them dashed brutally.

Dispersing those thoughts I lay quietly in the uncomfortable bed, awaiting the return of my two fathers. It doesn't take long. Dr. Hansen steps in first with a hand running through his messy brown hair, followed by daddy clutching dad's hand tightly. I wince at both new tear trails on their faces. How long before I won't hurt either of them?

Dr. Hansen glances at me and I catch sympathy and pity swimming in his eyes. My brown ones throw him a glare; I don't need nor want anybody's pity. He's taken aback for a minute and quickly switches out the clip board hanging from my hospital bed. "I'll give you all some privacy," he grimaces, eyeing my fathers then me.

I'm relieved once he steps out of the room. "What's the verdict?" Daddy grips Hiram's hand for strength and I know he'll be the one to break the news to me. It's so different from when he has to do it with other patients because I'm not just a patient. I'm his daughter.

"In basic terms you have a fractured wrist, and a broken left leg." I want to believe that's all but from his grave expression I know it isn't.

"What else?" I ask. He opens his mouth but hesitates, glancing quickly at dad.

"Please just tell me?" I'm begging now.

"Your windshield shattered completely during the crash. You had glass fragments impaled into your chest, slicing into your lungs. Others grazed your face and did some damage to your throat and its pipes."

"What are you saying?" I whisper, already feeling tears blurring my vision and threatening to fall.

"You could have choked to death on your own blood. Sweetheart, please be happy you're _alive_."

"Dad?" I plead, staring into his blue eyes. "Tell me."

"Honey I'm so sorry," he cries, gasping for breath. "The doctor said because of the extent of your injuries there's a slim chance you'll ever be able to sing again."

And it all comes crashing down.

My dreams.

My life.

New York.

Broadway.

It's all gone. It's all over.


End file.
